


Three New Year's Kisses

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: A three part AU where Emma and Killian meet at a bar on New Years Eve. There's missed chances and what-ifs abound, but in the end, fluff all the way. With a little smut thrown in, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story was the first multi-chapter I ever wrote, and to this day it’s still one of my favorites. I hope you guys and enjoy!_ **

**December 31 st, 2014 – Boston, MA** 

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.” Emma Swan tried to discretely pull down the short hem of her perfectly fitted, gold, silk dress. Easier said than done when the top was as low as it was and she was teetering hazardously close to a fall in four-inch heels.

“Oh please, you look HOT. You’ll be beating the men back with a stick.” Emma’s friend Ruby casually turned looking at herself from all angles in the large mirror hanging on their wall. The beautiful brunette looked effortless in her signature color, blood red to match her perfectly applied lipstick and smoky eyes.

“She’s not doing it for them, she’s doing it for herself,” Mary Margaret replied as she walked into Emma’s room and playfully chastised Ruby. She was dressed in a sapphire blue dress that, while also on the shorter side, had an empire waist and didn’t hug her quite so tightly. What Emma wouldn’t give to switch. Was there still time to? Emma glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 9:03 PM. Nope, they were late as it was.

“You do look beautiful though Emma. Really, this color with your hair and your green eyes…”

Emma looked over to Mary Margaret. Were those tears? Oh hell no, there would be no mama bear crying right now. They’d never get to the party at _Luna_ if Mary Margaret ruined her makeup.

“No crying, please I beg you. Let’s just go out and get this over with.”

Emma tossed her long curls over her shoulder and moved to her closet searching for a coat that was warm enough to ward off the Boston chill without making her look like a frump. It was a delicate process, one she probably should have given more time. She knew by now that winter here was unforgiving and that if she had any chance of not turning into an actual popsicle after midnight a coat was a must.

“Oh no no no we are not going into the New Year with you wanting to just ‘get it over with.’ 2015 is going to be your year. You dropped the dead weight and kicked Neal’s ass to the curb. You treated yourself to a hot new wardrobe and demanded that promotion you’d been fighting for all in the last month. And why did you do that? Because you know that there is better out there and that you deserve it, Ems.” Ruby replied.

“Like love. You deserve love, Emma. And when it happens it will be real and true. When you find him, or he finds you, it’ll be like magic.”

Emma tried hard not to roll her eyes at Mary Margaret. It always came back to that particular four-letter word with her best friend. Sure Mary Margaret meant well, but her own lucky encounter with love had seriously messed with her sense of reality.

Six months earlier, Mary Margaret had been walking through the Public Gardens on her lunch break when she’d heard a soft crying from above. It had turned out to be a small stray kitten stuck in a tree. Queue a daring a rescue in which their very own pixie-haired Mary Margaret climbed to save the frightened little thing. On the way down though she fell awkwardly on her wrist. A passing stranger helped her up and asked to take a look. He was a doctor. Then they’d looked into each other’s eyes and the rest was history.

Doctor David Nolan had become a constant fixture in the friends’ lives as he and Mary Margaret were completely and hopelessly in love from that day forward. It was like a movie – worse, a _fairytale_ \- and Emma was torn between finding it gross and jealously wishing she had it. To be honest, Emma was surprised when Christmas had come and gone and David hadn’t gotten down on one knee. But here they were a week later and no rock on Mary Margaret’s finger.

“Or you know, maybe you could just get laid. That wouldn’t be so bad would it? I mean it’s been since Neal which is what… eight months?” Emma could have sworn she saw Ruby make sort of sign of the cross, like somehow a dry spell was contagious. There was a lot Ruby could bear, but apparently a lack of good sex was not something on that list. 

“Fun as it is to try and prescribe a remedy for the sad state of my life, we are late. Like _late_ -late, and if you want to get there before midnight you both need to hustle.” 

Emma’s words brought the other women’s attention to the time and they both bolted up to secure the final touches on their outfits. While they did, Emma considered between a modest green pea coat and a jacket she hadn’t worn in years. Lined with white wool, it was made of smooth red leather and had always made her feel like a bad ass. With one last glance between the two, she threw the pea coat back in the closet and headed out.

……………

“What the bloody hell do you mean August isn’t coming?! He’s the drummer for fucks sake!” Killian Jones, front man for Legal Piracy, paced the length of the room where his band had been given access before their set began in – oh hell – fifty minutes.

“I mean the man up and got married to some chick from Thailand and is not coming. What are we gonna do?” Will Scarlet (keyboard), Killian’s older brother Liam Jones (back up guitar) and Killian’s best mate Robin Locksley (bass) stared at Killian for an answer.

“Do we cancel?” Will asked.

“No we don’t cancel. This gig could be huge for us. No, no just – give me a moment.” Killian paced back and forth before it hit him.

“Graham. Graham Huntsman. You remember, my mate from uni? He lives around here and he played the drums when we were in school. Just give me a second.” Killian fished out his phone and found Graham’s number. _Please, let the bloke answer. And let him have a pathetic New Years lined up that he can drop to come play drums._

On the third ring Graham picked up surprised but delighted to hear from his old school friend. Turned out Graham was already planning on being at Luna tonight. Something about a girl he’d met the week before. When Killian asked him to lend a hand, Graham was all too happy to. Twenty minutes later he was there. Killian introduced him quickly to his brother and friends and thanked the gods that Graham had been a better friend than he, following Legal Piracy’s music that Killian published to his facebook page. With a slight warm up, Graham took the reigns of the drum set and actually managed to blend well with the others. Things were looking up.

“Five minute warning.” A big burly man who had introduced himself as Tiny called as he stuck his head into the doorway of the practice room.

“Aye mate, we’ll be there,” Killian replied. And so they were. In five minutes time, the five of them took up residence on the modest Luna stage.

Killian stepped up to the microphone as he strummed his guitar just to make sure the feedback was right. Out of the corner of his eye a flash of gold caught his attention. When he glanced up at the audience, dead center of the crowd stood a woman, nay a _goddess_ , dressed in gold with soft curls framing her flawless face.

He felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him and as the woman looked up from laughing with her friends and into his eyes, something within Killian seemed to click. His breath returned, his heartbeat sped up and the words that had flown out of his mind came tumbling back. He channeled the spike in emotion into his introduction of the band and their first song. All the while, he stared into the angel’s eyes and directed at her. 

“I’m Killian Jones and we are Legal Piracy.” A cheer rang from segments of the crowd, some fans, some just already drunk. “Thank you for coming out tonight and bringing in the New Year with a couple of sorry lads from across the pond. This first song is called ‘Volatile Times.’”

The crowd cheered again and Killian signaled to his band. With that they were off.

……………

Emma felt glued to her spot, rooted by some unknown force. Who was she kidding? She knew the force. It was the breathtaking blue of the lead singer’s eyes. _Killian_. God that was a hot name and the man was right there with it. Then the music started and the beat coupled with his silky smooth voice heightened everything. She felt herself slipping into the music like some blessed curse no one could escape. The crowd around seemed likewise transfixed.

“Wow that lead singer is looking at you like he wants to rip that dress off you.” Ruby practically had to yell in her ear to be heard. Emma quickly glanced at her and then blushed. She, Emma Swan, _actually_ blushed.

“Wait a second, don’t we know him, there in the back. Yeah that’s that guy who asked you out at the diner last Sunday when we had brunch. What was his name, Garrett?” Mary Margaret looked to David for help with remembering but he simply shrugged back and wrapped his arms more securely around her waist.

“You mean Graham? Where is he? I told him to meet me here and he’s late.”

Ruby scanned the crowd looking less than impressed with the fact that her date was missing then looked at Mary Margaret’s pointing finger to the band. Finally she seemed to see Graham seated at the drums holding his own in the fray of the talented unit.

“ _Banker Graham_ is in a band?! Fuck me!” Ruby fanned herself with her hand.

“I’m sure he will if you ask nicely,” Emma replied without taking her eyes off of Killian.

“Damn it! Here I was thinking I had him all mapped out and he’s a closeted bad boy. We know I have a thing for bad boys. God look at him! The things I will do to that man later.”

David held up a hand in a gesture of silent begging that Ruby not meticulously outline her intentions for the guy. Lucky for him, Graham managed a look over the drum set just then to Ruby and his joyous grin pulled Ruby out of the raunchy musing. She smiled back and waved.

Things progressed like this for another hour or so. The music was on point, the bar was packed and Emma remained completely entranced by the gorgeous guy who she had to admit was looking at her an awful lot. Every time he did, heat shot through her and the thoughts that went through her mind jumped to an X rating. She wondered how he’d taste, how he’d fuck. But her body was getting damn tired of wondering and it wanted some answers.

“Thank you all, you’ve been a fantastic crowd for us tonight. This last song goes out to the vision in gold. What’s your name, love?” The crowd was thrown into a tizzy as Killian looked right at Emma. Ruby jumped up and down clapping then cupped her hands and screamed ‘Emma.’

“This one’s for you Emma.” And with that she watched this man, this curious stranger, sing her a song about what-ifs and maybes. About wanting to take the risk, to make the jump, and Emma felt more alive in that moment then she ever had in her life.

“I told you he was looking at you!” Ruby yelled, but Emma ignored her, listening to every word that Killian sang and tucking them away in a special place in her heart.

Each uttered feeling was precious, and she never wanted this moment to end. But end it did, on the final strum of a perfect note and with the heated glance of her serenading suitor. Emma and the rest of the crowd applauded wildly and the band took their leave of the stage to a host of fanfare.

“Come on,” Ruby pulled at Emma’s hand. “I’m going to see Graham and you are sure as hell meeting Captain Hottie." 

Emma allowed herself to be pulled towards the stage. When they got to the side door through which the band had gone, Tiny gruffly asked them just where they thought they were going. Right at that moment Graham came back out of the door and in a flash Ruby pounced. One second she was right next to Emma, the next she was wrapped around Graham in a passionate kiss, one the man surely did not object too. His strong arms wrapped around her in kind and the two of them were officially oblivious to their surroundings. Emma watched half fascinated and half concerned at their total lack of reaction to the rest of the world.

“You again.”

The deep, throaty voice behind her sent goose bumps springing across Emma’s skin. It was a chill mixed with blistering heat and it set her heart into hyper drive. She turned and stood within feet of the man who’d called to her all night. Her words got caught in her throat and forced her to clear it. 

“Me again,” she practically squeaked, earning a lopsided grin from Killian. He moved towards her and took her hand in his.

“Care to share a drink with me, Emma?”

The way her name rolled off his tongue made Emma hot. She felt the need to clamp her legs tighter together as she watched the way his mouth formed the word, but she stood her ground and nodded. He led her over towards the bar through a flurry of well-wishers who had only nice things to say about the band. When they arrived he ordered himself rum surprisingly, and when he asked her what she’d like she said the same.

“You really are a pirate, aren’t you?” Emma joked.

“Aye, love. With you I certainly feel that way. You’ve got me thinking about pillaging for sure.”

A beat passed and then the two of them laughed at the horribly corny line. He raised his glass and the two clinked them together before shooting back the drinks.

“You truly are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Absently, his fingers moved up to graze a tendril of her hair and began to play with a soft curl. Her heart beat irregularly and she thought about what it’d feel like if he pulled on her hair as he took her from behind. Another blush stole over her cheeks that Killian immediately noticed.

“Tell me I’m not alone in this, love. There’s something here, yes?” Emma nodded and was about to respond when the MC’s voice came from the stage announcing that there was one minute to midnight.

“No husband? No boyfriend?” Killian asked her somewhat randomly but again she shook her head.

“No, I’m single. Awfully forward of you to ask though.”

“I’m a man with a code. A man of honor and that’ll make this next part easier.” 

The surrounding bar was chanting the final ten-second countdown, shouting the numbers down to one while Killian and Emma hung there in the balance. He searched her face for any signs of trepidation and found nothing but excitement and anticipation. As the crowd screamed ‘Happy New Year,’ Killian lowered his mouth to hers and immediately a spark ignited in both of them.

What started as slow and sweet built to crescendo into a full-blown, earth-shattering kiss. Their tongues dueled for closeness, their bodies came together and as he firmly held her in place, Emma felt her hands grip his collar and tug him nearer to her, craving the touch and feel of him everywhere. Seconds, minutes, maybe years passed before they pulled apart and again his cocky grin returned.

“That was…” he began.

“Yeah,” she responded before pulling him back in for more. Too soon, however, they were pulled apart by the ringtone she’d designated only for her foster sister, Elsa, who was expecting a baby. She couldn’t ignore it.

“I’m sorry, just give me a second.” Emma pulled out her phone quickly.

“Elsa is everything okay?... Now?... Okay I’ll be right there.” She hung up and looked back to Killian as her heart sunk.

“That was my sister. She’s just gone into labor and her husband’s overseas. I have – I have –,” She looked down feeling completely defeated. He stroked her cheek gingerly and her eyes flashed upwards seeing nothing but understanding in his.

“You have to go. Not to worry love. I’ll be here. Quick, before you go, let me just ask. Can I have your number?”

Emma nodded and punched her information in there quickly. She turned to leave and grab Mary Margaret and Ruby, but felt the need to turn back to Killian, pulling him in for one final, scorching (if swift) kiss. When she pulled away and said goodbye hating that she had to leave at all and praying to whatever higher power was out there that she got to see this man again. It had only been one night, but she just couldn’t imagine a world without him. Not anymore

…………..

Killian watched as Emma left him in the low lighting of the bar and he didn’t dare to tear his gaze away. She was perfection made real, a figment of imagination brought to life, music made flesh, and Killian was hooked already. He knew she’d just single-handedly changed the game for him. Whatever he believed about love and attraction before was long gone.

His fingers moved up to his lips when she’d departed the bar trying to seal the memory of Emma… _shit_! He didn’t even know her last name. It was all right. He’d ask her straight away. She’d given him her number, after all, and he knew she’d felt that spark too. There was no way she could have missed that blaze of something too pure and real to be bad.

At that moment a particularly drunken frat boy shoved a friend too harshly, which sent a poor waitress flying. The drinks she’d been carrying all flew right in the direction of Killian, and he watched in slow motion as he, and his phone, were covered in assorted drinks. A beat passed, and then another. He stopped breathing, his heart still in his chest as he watched the screen of his phone flash a deathly shade of white before going black.

Desperately he clicked the buttons on his phone but the screen didn’t change, not once. Nothing could fix it, and while the poor waitress tried to make amends and help him get cleaned up he scanned the bar hoping to catch Emma before she left. He saw her flash of golden hair and ran through throngs of people hoping to catch up to her, but it was too late. By the time he made it out the door, he was just in time to watch her cab pull away from the curb, and off into the streets of a bustling, Boston New Years.

**_Post-Note: Looking back I cannot believe I left this first chapter on a cliff-hanger like this! I was so evil in the early days of writing it seems. Not to worry though. Those of you who know me know fluff will return, and to the newbies, rest assured that in tomorrow’s update we will get a reunion of these two love sick cuties. Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So chapter two flashes forward to the next year and as promised, it brings a much-needed reunion. The song in the chapter uses “You Got Me” by Jason Chain as the lyric inspiration. In my head it’s infused with more rock but it just captured the feel I wanted so much. Also the M rating is earned in this chapter because after a year of separation, I think they deserved it._ **

**December 31 st, 2015– Boston MA**

“Can you believe it’s been a year already? It feels like we were at Luna only yesterday. What a year.” Mary Margaret mused in her soft pink dress applying the final touches of blush to her cheeks. Absentmindedly she looked at herself in the full-length mirror and her hand moved to hold her stomach. A week before Mary Margaret had told Emma and Ruby that she was pregnant.

For Mary Margaret, 2015 had truly been a charmed year. On January 1st, at 5:45 AM after Elsa had given birth to her beautiful baby boy, Seamus, David took Mary Margaret back to his home and inside she’d found roses everywhere in white and red. Things may not have gone according to plan (baby Seamus was three weeks early after all) but the answer was a resounding yes. They hadn’t wanted to wait long to marry and on a warm spring day at the end of May, they’d stood in front of their closest friends and families and made vows to each other to always find each other. Whatever that meant.

“I know it feels surreal. I wish it would all slow down,” Ruby replied as she adjusted the top of her sequined silver dress just how she wanted it.

For Ruby too it had been a whirlwind year. She’d found love with Graham, who after the gig at _Luna_ had been offered a spot in the band, which he politely turned down. He loved his simple life in Boston and, honestly, he was already pretty in love with the girl he’d met only a week before in that old-style diner. He and Ruby had been dating since and he’d pulled out all the stops. Romantic weekends away, five star dinners, presents, the lot. Ruby ate all of it up, but mostly she was just happy that she’d finally found a man who saw her for her and loved her fiercely for all she was.

Emma stared at herself in the mirror and tried not to frown. This year hadn’t been all she’d hoped. A year ago the world had seemed so full of possibility but now… here she was another year older and feeling genuinely alone. Everyone, and she meant _everyone_ , was matched off except for her. And why? Because she couldn’t seem to forget that magical night with Killian one year ago tonight. No man since had sparked anything near what he had with his heated glances and meticulous touch. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory. Tonight she put all that behind her. Tonight she got out of the year of yearning and took control of her love life again.

Smoothing out her skintight black dress with gold embellishments she checked her hair, which fell more wavy than curly these days. She looked into her own sad green eyes and willed herself to stop being miserable.

_You can do this Emma Swan because you’re smart, and awesome,_ she turned around checking out the wonders this dress did for the ass she’d worked hard to perfect in the gym this year (one solid side effect of heartache), _and you’re hot as hell in this dress. Killian, who?_

“Did you guys hear Legal Piracy is down a drummer again? What’s that like five in one year? You think it would be easier to find someone with a platinum selling album,” Ruby mused as she packed her purse for the night.

“You know what?” Emma hurriedly grabbed her coat and bag and hastily made for the door before anything else could be said. “I completely forgot I told Walsh I would meet him at the office before heading over to Luna. I’ll just see you guys there, okay?”

Before either of them answered she closed the front door behind her and walked down the stairs then out into the cold winter night. As she tried to steady her breathing, she watched the small puffs of cloud emitting from her and closed her eyes for a moment.

_Why can’t I just forget him already?_ She thought to herself desperately.

Killian Jones, handsome and magnetic as he was, was not an option. He was a certified rock star now. They played his music on the radio, she’d seen him at red carpets and on talk shows. He was in another universe and even when they’d passed like two ships in the night, he’d never called, never texted. Emma waited a week, then two. She’d nearly asked Graham about him when he’d announced that Legal Piracy had been offered a contract from some huge record label and had apparently flown to LA days after their performance. And then it had all made sense. She wasn’t the girl you chose, she was just the girl you met in the bar on New Years.

When their album came out in June, she tried her best not to buy it but it was so good. None of that cookie cutter crap that seemed to be everywhere. It was raw and real and she’d been drawn to it, just like she’d been drawn to him. She’d take it to the grave, but five of her top-played songs were off the album on her phone currently. God she was pathetic.

Emma moved down the sidewalk at a faster pace, only half a block from the office where she had been slaving away as a PR specialist for the past five years of her life. This year especially she’d flung herself full on into work at every turn and her bosses had noticed. She’d moved up again and now led her own group at the firm running their entertainment outreach division which is where she’d met Walsh, a nice, friendly guy who made her laugh and was kind to her. There wasn’t a spark, but maybe, if she tried hard enough and could completely forget about Killian there….could be? _God damn it!_

……………

“Killian? Killian?!” Will’s voice pulled Killian out of his daydream. Like all of the others it had been filled with a beautiful blonde enchantress looking stunning in gold, smelling of lilacs, and smiling like she knew something he didn’t.

“What?”

He hadn’t meant to snap at his friend, but he was in a crummy mood. Killian thought that his phone crashing from the spilled drinks was just a spot of bad luck that night a year ago, but then the next day a record exec had called and asked him and the band to fly out and meet about a potential contract. Life had gotten crazy and hectic and in a momentary lapse of judgment, he’d thought maybe it was a sign that he and Emma were not meant to be. It was mid February when he finally got his head out of his ass long enough to ask Graham about her. He’d given her his number and a warning, that if Killian couldn’t be there for her he should leave well enough alone. Emma would get over a heated kiss at the strike of midnight. It would take time but it would happen.

Stupidly he’d let Graham convince him but he had gotten her number from him nonetheless. He pulled up her contact every day for nearly two months telling himself he should just move on but he couldn’t. So one day in April he’d called…and a man had answered. Killian hung up so quickly and flung his phone across the room so as to be rid of the blasted thing. He told himself all along that a girl like that didn’t wait for men like him but still he had hope. She’d inspired it in him. Now the woman was his biggest what-if in his life. He was living the dream he’d had since he was a boy, a different city every night, a hundred women if he wanted them but he never did. All he did was write and perform and think of her. Throw in eating and sleeping and repeating the whole damn process when the sun rose again and that had been his last year.

“That was Regina Mills over at _Luna_. Seems her band cancelled for tonight last minute and she’s calling in that favor Robin owes her. You in?” 

A trickling of hope started up again inside him. Maybe Emma would be there again. He’d see her and maybe they could start again… but she had someone in her life, he was almost certain. And could he bear to see her happy with someone else? He didn’t know but his heart told him he couldn’t stand another what-if. Not where she was concerned. He had to do it. 

“Yeah, I’m in. But we’re changing the lineup.” Killian went to work compiling a set unlike anything they’d performed before and hoped that Emma would be there tonight and see that he’d never let her go. She was everything.

……………

“So who’d you say was playing tonight?” Walsh asked Emma as they approached _Luna_. At the door she simply waved to the large bouncer that most everyone called Grumpy. He almost managed a smile back and waved her and Walsh in with no trouble.

“Wicked Wicked or something. A girl band I think. They’re local.” Emma took off her coat and scanned the room for a moment before finding her friends. She led Walsh through the crowd to where they sat at the bar but noticed the worried look on her friend’s faces.

“Hey guys, everything okay?” Emma asked.

“Yes – well I mean – basically – it’s basically fine – it’s just – ,” Mary Margaret looked to Ruby for help completing whatever thought she couldn’t articulate.

“The band for tonight dropped out and the owner managed to get a big name replacement.” Ruby looked at Emma for any sign of understanding.

“Okay, great do I know them?” Then the worrying looks turned to pity and Emma knew. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut. He was here. It was last year all over again. She couldn’t - wouldn’t do it.

“I think we should go.”

Emma turned to Walsh imploring him not to ask any questions and he obliged. But just as they started moving a cheer erupted from the crowd as Killian, Will, Liam and a new drummer walked out on stage. Like a deer caught in the headlights Emma froze. He hadn’t seen her yet. She could still make her get away if her feet would only move. Then it became a moot point. His arresting blue eyes found her in the sea of people and the rush of emotions on his face, most of them happy made her heart twist.

“Emma?” Walsh called to her and she unhappily tore her gaze from Killian’s to face the man she’d invited here tonight. In a moment he understood that he’d stumbled into something bigger than him in Emma’s eyes.

“Walsh, I-“ He took her hand in his and shook his head.

“It’s okay Emma. I get it. He’s the guy.” She looked at him with a confused expression. “The one you’re in love with. The reason you’ve been kind of walking around in a haze all year.”

She nodded solemnly and turned back to the stage. Killian was still staring at her but gone were the hopeful happy looks of before and instead there was a mix of jealousy and…. was that sadness? Had he really been as miserable as she had this year? She looked back to Walsh and rose as high as she could in these heels to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks, Walsh.” With that, he put his jacket back on, finished the whiskey he’d ordered and left the bar. Emma turned back to the stage where the set was about to begin.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” The uproar was deafening.

“We are Legal Piracy and seems we’ve got the beginnings of a tradition. We performed here last year and it brought us a bit of luck. Big record and all that.” The cheering continued. “But we’re back this year for something else.”

Assorted voices from the crowd asked what it was all about. Killian smiled before replying and looked right at Emma again.

“What’s it always about? A girl of course." 

With that the band played the hits that had made them household names in a matter of months on top of a few selected covers. Mary Margaret and Ruby had rejoined Emma who though not dancing was clearly ensnared by the music.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked after about forty minutes. Emma tried to nod but couldn’t. She looked at Ruby and sort of shrugged in reply. As the song came to a close she looked back to the stage.

“This last song is new, and goes out to the woman who stole my heart. Emma, I don’t know what you think of me. Maybe what we had didn’t mean the same or maybe you’re mad as hell that I never called but I hope you’ll forgive me. This is for you.”

He’d managed to do it again, to fully stun her into a shocked sense of half understanding. She heard the opening chords and felt the bass from the speakers but it all came just a beat to late to her ears until his voice began to sing, and his words became everything.

_Something’s been creeping into my head_ __  
turning my thoughts into a dizzy mess  
Something’s been messing up my bed  
stealing my dreams and now I'm getting no rest  
and I knew you were gone  
guess I must be wrong  
  
You got me walking backwards  
You got me thinking sideways  
You got me talking circles  
You got me losing my way  
You got me crossing every line  
You got me just in time  
  
Something’s been hiding in my heart  
twisting my soul and pulling me apart  
It must be you cause no one else can do this  
  
You got me walking backwards  
You got me thinking sideways  
You got me talking circles  
You got me losing my way  
You got me crossing every line  
You got me just in time

__  
just in time  
just in time

As the song faded to its end, the crowd went absolutely crazy and the noise only got worse when Killian threw aside his guitar and jumped down from the stage. He made his way through the hoards of (surprisingly polite considering their alcohol intake) fans and didn’t stop until he had Emma in his arms. 

“There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think of you, Emma. Forgive me, love. Please.”

Without a word she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss unfit for public consumption. Emma didn’t give a damn though. She poured twelve months of wanting and twelve months of doubt into that kiss, trying to find that piece of her that had gone missing when he’d left and she’d faced a new year alone again. When she pulled away, she simply looked into his lust-filled eyes and said:

“Good. And yes, always.”

With that, Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bar to a loud and raucous cheer from everyone. This time they left together and there was no chance in hell either was letting go.

…………… 

“My place or yours love?” Killian asked between kisses as they sat in the back of his black limo equipped with a driver/body guard.

“Is yours a hotel?” He nodded. “Does it have a hot tub and a huge bed?” He nodded. “Definitely yours then.” The driver took the queue, put up the rear window and headed off to wherever their end destination was.

As soon as the barrier was up Emma practically climbed into Killian’s lap. She’d gone a whole year wondering what he’d feel like, knowing only barely what he tasted like. Tonight she was getting her fill. Pulling him in close with fingers twisted in his hair she took control of the kiss, licking and sucking in a rhythm designed to drive them both crazy. As the kiss escalated so did her desire and she rubbed herself against his leg in the most desperate attempt at friction. Sensing her want he brought one hand down from clutching at her waist and lazily drew a path down to where she wanted him between her legs. He took his time, drawing out the sensation but Emma was too riled up to stand for slow and sweet. She wanted hard and fast. Growling into his mouth and pushing herself further into him, she demanded the attention she wanted above all else. This earned a light chuckle from Killian as he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes with a teasing lightness in his.

“In a hurry, Swan?”

“Oh good, you know my last name. You’re going too slow. I need more. I need _you_.” The teasing disappeared and replaced was both lust and pride in his eyes. His hand moved to her thigh and inched beneath the hem of her dress.

“You have me, love. You have everything. But the first time I take you I want you in my bed, stripped down and bared to me. I want to do what I please with that stunning figure of yours and I want those bright green eyes and that perfect mouth telling me everything I need to know about how to make you come.”

Well the dirty talk was a damn good start. A shudder coursed through her body but his words, though flattering and lovely and exactly what any sane girl would want to hear, were not what she wanted. What she wanted was him to use those magic fingers that made such sensational music and to play her like he did his guitar. She wanted to ride his fingers to completion. It’d never sate her, but it might take some of the damned edge off. No doubt sensing this, Killian yielded and pushed his hand past her barely there panties and into her waiting heat. She mewled her pleasure and ground down on his hand, wanting more. He cut off her pleas with a swift kiss then a stern warning.

“Your delicious little sounds are mine, Swan. If you want me to make you come here you’ll need to be quiet. Can you do that?” He asked.

Emma nodded as she bit her lip and the pulse in her throat peaked a bit more. His fingers resumed their perusal, brushing against her swollen clit. To ease the want to cry out she pulled him back in for a kiss as he inserted first one and then two fingers inside. Just as she’d thought he was a master, playing her quickly to the most fulfilling orgasm she’d had since… well, ever. The need to scream grew too strong and she pulled away from his mouth and moved to his shoulder where she bit down as she came around his fingers. The growl that escaped him was surely louder than he’d meant it to be but made her orgasm stretch just a bit longer. When the waves of ecstasy finally passed she looked into his eyes and watched him trying to reign himself in.

“We’re approaching now sir,” the driver’s voice came through the intercom, pulling Emma slightly out of the heady, post-orgasm haze.

She was still hungry, and Killian only stoked the fire when he pulled his hands from under her dress and licked his fingers clean in front of her. It took everything in her not to jump right back on top of him, but she settled for clutching his other hand as they exited the limo and made their way through the lobby of the gorgeous hotel. They were the only two people in the elevator together and Emma anticipated more physical foreplay but Killian tilted her chin up to look into his eyes before confessing to her.

“Before we go any farther, I need to apologize – to explain. I was a fool Emma and I was scared. I didn’t know at first how to deal with the attraction between us when everything else in my life started moving so quickly. I’ve regretted it every day since letting you leave that night. Because when you left, you took my heart with you.” Emma placed her hand to his chest and felt her eyes pool a little bit with all those unshed tears of the past year.

“I’m sorry I can’t give it back.” She paused and for a moment he worried that she wasn’t feeling the same way as him, but then she looked up into his eyes and smiled. “You’ll just have to take mine, I guess.”

“I love you, Emma Swan.”

The words fell out of his mouth and she inhaled sharply as he said it, clearly surprised. Then she pulled him close again and showed him exactly how much she loved him too. Then for good measure, when the elevator doors opened she whispered her own ‘I love you’ against his lips. With that, he swept her up into his arms and walked her through the luxurious suite into his bedroom.

Once passed the threshold, he lowered Emma to stand on the ground and turned her to her side so he could pull down the zipper of her snug-fitting dress. As the teeth dragged downward, Emma’s anticipation built and she inched her leg up in the hopes of speeding things up. When he was done she stepped out of the dress and stood before him in nothing but her heels, and matching black lace underwear. Killian barely bit back a moan at the sight of her and reached out but she stepped back before he could. Puzzled he looked at her face and found her shaking her head.

“Now you,” she instructed as she stepped forward again and pushed the leather jacket from his shoulders.

Emma was slow and measured, torturing him as her fingers lightly danced across his pecs. Fed up with the teasing he pulled the black V-neck he was wearing up and over his head as she undid the button of his dark jeans. As she pushed them down and lingered over his hip and down further Killian audibly gulped. This woman was barely touching him and he felt near ready to die from pleasure. How would he survive making love to her?

Swiftly he discarded the remnants of his clothing and then it was Emma’s turn to lose her head for a minute. Staring at his gorgeous cock, she felt herself grow wetter and begin to wonder if he’d even fit. It had been such a long time. Never one to back away from the challenge though, she moved forward and took it in her hands, earning a heated hiss from Killian.

“I won’t last that way, Swan. Get on the bed. On your back.” She did exactly as he said, heating even more from the authority of his tone. Who knew she’d be into this bossy in bed thing?

“That’s a good girl. Now, hands to the headboard.”

This pulled a curious glance from Emma, but she obliged him, the thrum of her blood telling her that the idea made her hot even if she wasn’t used to it. Once she’d done so, Killian came to her, hot and ready and took control. Starting with her mouth then moving along her jawline down her throat and into the valley of her breasts he kissed and sucked and Emma almost forgot to breath. On instinct she pulled her hands down trying to tangle her fingers in his soft hair but he pulled back.

“Not yet, love.” He looked at her with seriousness and despite her half-inclination to just claw at him and beg him to fuck her already she followed his order. 

“Fine. But turn around is fair play, Captain,” she teased before letting him return to his slow, meticulous work.

Unclasping the front hook of her bra, and freeing her to a fleeting but cool rush of air made her already hard nipples tighten just a bit more, and in them Killian quickly found a pleasure point for Emma. Taking one into his mouth and sucking and nipping sent her soft purring into full-blown moans. He attended to both breasts with reverence with his mouth and with is hand, and when he was quite satisfied that the lady was teetering on the edge, he abandoned his pillaging and trailed kisses lower, down the flat plains of her stomach, to her hip, then the other, and slowly, torturously slowly, he pulled down her panties and opened up her legs for his eyes to feast upon.

“God you’re so wet, love.”

Emma mumbled some mostly incoherent but sarcastic remark about the stupidity of his pirate mind if he thought that she wasn’t at this point but then his lips kissed the inside of her thigh and all words flew from her mind. Grasping as tightly as she could to the headboard she tried by force of will to keep her hands from straying. But when his tongued swiped her slow and thorough she lost all ability to do so. Her hands flew from the headboard to his head and tangled in his hair, angling him closer to what she desperately craved.

The action made something in Killian click and his perusal went from one of slow exploration to heated licks and forceful mastery. When she thought she couldn’t stand anymore, she felt him press a finger into her as his mouth focused on her bundle of nerves and she catapulted over the edge, free falling into what she could only describe as a blinding white sort of magic. Faintly she could hear the gravelly call of his name on her lips but it took a moment, maybe two for her to come to again after such a climax.

When she regained her senses she found that Killian sheathed a condom over himself. Now, somewhat sated and clearheaded for the first time in, well a year really, Emma took the reins, pulling him towards her and then surprising him as she hooked her leg around his and flipped them over so he lay beneath her she smiled at him and his clear surprise.

“The first time, I want to ride you. Hard. Think you could handle it?” she traced the defined muscles on his abdomen and watched the harsh rise and fall as he anticipated her on top and only grew more flushed from his desire.

“Maybe you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”

And just like that, the challenge sparked, and all of her desire flourished back to its full force. Emma covered his mouth in a hard, fast kiss and then pulled away when he wanted more to align herself better over him. Slowly she moved him fitting him like a hot, tight glove. Killian was biting back curses until finally a long and loud “fuck” broke free as she took him to the hilt and then paused a moment to luxuriate in the feeling. 

“Emma, love - for the love of God - move. You’re likely to kill me if you don’t.” So she did, twisting and lifting and moving back down the two of them found their rhythm and chased a finish they’d both been craving for a year. There was no slow and steady left, jus hard and fast, panting and moaning and the sleek shining of sweat on their skin as they both seemed ready to catch fire from the inside out.

When Emma was completely transfixed by the sensations and started to lose the pacing a bit, Killian flipped them again and took control, fucking her so good and so deep that she thought she’d never get over it.

“Come, Emma.” The command set her off and moments later he followed. Then, foreheads pressed together, with him still inside of her, she kissed him. Pulling away she whispered up a plea to the man who truly had stolen her heart.

“No more leaving.” He smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping her up in a feeling of complete and utter safety.

“Aye, never again, Swan.”

**_Post-Note: Looking back now I have to smile at this story. I don’t recall how I came up with it or what was going through my head when I wrote it, but I do know it set the stage for so many more stories this year. Also I really just jumped right in there with the smut, which looking back I wouldn’t have expected. Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This chapter brings another flash forward but what a world of difference. It up on Emma and Killian after a year of being together and as such it is far fluffier (and smuttier) than the chapters before. Hope you guys enjoy!_ **

**December 31 st, 2016 – Boston, MA**

“I can’t believe this is the last time we’ll all be here.”

Mary Margaret muffled a sniffle with her hand as she looked around the nearly empty apartment. All that remained were some last boxes of Emma’s belongings and that same, floor-length mirror in which Ruby and Emma were looking now. The lease was up at midnight, and after eight good years, Emma was saying bye to the first real home she’d ever known.

But the wonderful thing about the past year was that she’d learned a critical lesson – change, scary and intimidating as it may be, was good. Despite her anxieties, she thrived every time she tried something new in 2016 and on those very rare cases where she hadn’t she’d had the support of her friends to pick her back up.

Oh and Killian of course. Yeah, the world’s hottest, sweetest and most adorably geeky man was hers and over the last year they’d been as close to inseparable as possible while juggling their two careers. The year had begun with Killian (and by extension the band) relocating to Boston while they cooled down from a full touring season. While there, Legal Piracy added the final songs to their next album during the day and Emma’s nights had been filled with romantic moments with her favorite guy. And sex. A lot of fabulous, hot, often dirty sex. Yeah, Emma Swan was a lucky girl. That she was sure of. The thought made her smile, something she couldn’t seem to stop doing most of the time these days.

To make sure she and Killian could keep close when the eventual craziness of the music mill came back, Emma looked into alternate employment and happily discovered that her firm was looking to merge with an LA branch. Now she worked as a liaison for both companies and oversaw the crisis management divisions in both cities. The work was crazy but allowed for the mobility she needed and the access to both coasts that Killian’s life required.

“This place did right by us over the years, but now we’re at the next chapter.”

Ruby looked at the beautiful rose cut diamond adorning her ring finger, and that special smile reserved only for Graham came to her face. Her normally flowing locks were pulled back loosely with hanging tendrils, clipped together in an ornate hairpin with a silver wolf and a crescent moon. When Ruby originally said yes to his proposal, Graham and Ruby flew to Europe for an impromptu pre-honeymoon as they called it. Other than tons of PDA filled pictures, Ruby’s only trinket from the trip was this hairpiece. Now she wore it often and Emma noticed that more subtly wolf-themed items had made their way into the townhouse Ruby and Graham shared over in Kenmore Square.

“I know, I just – I don’t know – I worry that things will never be like they were when the three of us lived here together. I can’t believe it’s been two whole years,” Mary Margaret said. 

Emma tore her attention away from her reflection in the mirror, assured her gold (yes fully gold again, life with Killian felt like that after all) dress looked all right, and pulled Mary Margaret close beside her and slipped her arm around her waist. She looked at Mary Margaret through the mirror and smiled sympathetically.

“Things are different, yeah, but things are good. They’re real good. Baby Eva is beautiful and healthy and so happy. You and David are still grossly affectionate despite the whole wacky baby sleep cycle, and your students are freakishly engaged and excited for eighth graders. Ruby,” Emma pulled her other best friend in to her other hip, “has found that even bankers can be bad boys. She’s marrying the man of her dreams and finally opening the restaurant she’s always wanted. And I… well clearly 2016 was way better. In fact, I’d say it was my best yet. Our best yet.”

Emma nudged her hip into Mary Margaret’s playfully and the other woman laughed, a few small tears escaping as she did.

“Yeah I know you’re right. Just promise me we’ll always be best friends.”

“Well duh I promise,” Ruby replied. Mary Margaret looked expectantly at Emma who pulled her into a larger side hug.

“Right now, in this moment, I have everything, and you guys are a huge part of that everything. You’re more than my best friends. You’re my family. So yes, I promise that we will always, always have each other. Now, no more crying. You may be a mom but Eva’s staying overnight with your parents and we are meeting our men in…. shit, twenty minutes. God how do we keep getting worse at this whole being on time thing?” Emma asked.

“That’ll be this years to-do,” Ruby replied and the three women laughed again. Donning their jackets and grabbing their bags, the three headed out and hailed a cab back to _Luna_.

………………

 “Dave, mate, you may want to take it easy there, that drink isn’t going anywhere.” Killian watched as David practically chugged his pint of beer but at the comment David seemed to realize how ridiculous his actions were. He put the glass down and shook his head with a small chuckle.

“Sorry, habit. Mary Margaret and I have taken to speed eating because Eva’s bound to interrupt at some point.”

Killian nodded in understanding. He admired the man for his dedication and unwavering loyalty to his wife and child. Though he’d only really known David the past year, the two of them were definitely kindred spirits. He’d certainly been very lucky that Emma’s two best friends and sisters were not only lovely themselves, but had found good and honorable men to love. His life was all the richer for knowing them and each of them not only meshed well with him, but with his band mates as well.

“So, 2016 was a good year for you: four Grammys, another platinum record, and a band documentary that’s winning awards at every festival. How are you gonna beat that?”

David’s tone was teasing. He knew he’d intentionally left Emma out and that Killian’s most valued occurrence of the year was winning the heart of such a magnificent woman and finding a way for the two of them to blend their lives together. They had moved in together a few months ago, but Emma had held on to her old apartment until the lease was up tonight. He would never deserve her, but Killian worked every day towards being a man who could. He absently fingered the interior pocket of his leather jacket while he answered David.

“I’m going to convince Emma to marry me. Then, if she’ll have me, I plan to make her my wife as quickly as possible.”

Truth was Killian had already been ready to ask her last year. Quick as the fall had been, he knew, even in those first few hours that this was the woman he’d most desire to spend his life with. His fantasies changed in the past year from the often hazy and lusty thoughts he’d had after their first meeting to vivid musings on all the ways he’d like to please her. Time had given him intimate knowledge of all things Emma. Like how she let out that delicate purr when he took his time kissing and biting near the pulse in her neck. Or how she loved taking the reins but secretly craved following orders in their bed.

She still knew how to surprise him, though. Just last week she’d lured him into the coat room of a classy restaurant they’d been dining at with Will and his girlfriend Belle and dropped to her knees, taking his cock into her mouth and very nearly causing his head to explode with pleasure. In return he’d spent hours worshipping her as she deserved when they’d gotten back home. 

Yet sprinkled in with his dirtier daydreams were others, like ones of him teaching his sons and daughters to kick around the football or play the guitar. He envisioned a whole life of school plays and homework and late night hot cocoa breaks alongside his lovely Swan. He dreamed of showing Emma and his kids his home back across the sea and buying a sail boat or two to fill his time when the band eventually slowed their recording and touring. But mostly, he dreamed of holding Emma and loving her through everything forever and always. Yeah he was a bloody goner and he was thrilled to be since Emma seemed just as blissfully happy as he.

“Shouldn’t take much. Your love is true and so is hers. Only a matter of time, really.” David mused.

“Only a matter of time until what?” Mary Margaret asked as she and Emma approached. Ruby had moved towards the bar where Graham was getting their next round.

Both David and Killian rose to greet them but Killian’s words caught in his throat, strangled, when he saw Emma’s dress. Just as tight and short as the one from the night he’d met her, she was a vision of golden loveliness. She was his goddess, his savior, and if the smirk on her face was anything to go off of, she knew it and the effect this choice was having on him.

“Cat got your tongue, _Captain_?” She whispered so low only he could hear as she came up and hugged him.

Gripping her waist tightly he felt himself get hard at her little endearment. Not very convenient but bound to happen when Emma was so near and dressed for sin. When she pulled away he saw the faint blush of desire on her cheeks and knew that despite her bravado she was just as effected as he.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am. I love you Emma.”

The unexpectedly affectionate words pulled the cockiness from Emma’s eyes but the heat remained. Now swimming in those emerald green irises was the favorite look of Emma’s he’d yet to see. It was trust of the purest kind, one he’d worked hard to achieve with this woman who for many years had kept walls around her heart. Now, though, there was nothing between them. Except these blasted clothes which he couldn’t bloody well strip off in the middle of the crowded bar.

“Not to interrupt…” said Graham from behind Emma. Killian kissed Emma quickly then spun her to face the others holding her firmly against him still. His erection pressed into the small of her back and the flush returned to her cheeks but she tried to focus on Graham and Ruby as best as he could. “But we better get going or we’ll be late.”

“Late for what? The band hasn’t even gone on yet.” 

Mary Margaret looked at Graham like he was crazy and Ruby tucked further into the crook of his arm, muffling her laugh into his chest. Whatever was going on, Mary Margaret and Emma’s confusion clearly made it all the funnier.

“Well our wedding of course.” Graham said as if it were completely obvious. “Our ride leaves in thirty minutes, and we better be on it.”

Mary Margaret turned to David demanding answers and he simply kissed her and then assured her that he had everything covered. Emma too was concerned but a handful of words from Killian were enough for her.

“Trust me, Swan. It’ll be a night to remember.”

Emma let Killian slip her coat back on her shoulders and felt the tingle spread on her skin as he lingered with the tips of his fingers on her arms and then her collar bone. He was entirely too attractive for his own good and now they were going somewhere else so her plan to steal the back room while the band was playing… well that plan was out the window. The six of them walked outside and Emma shivered, this time from the actual piercing cold of the New England night.

“You two so would do me like this on a night when it’s _maybe_ seventeen degrees. Better be some wedding.”

Emma was really only half kidding as she stood there shivering in her heels and dress. There was half a second where she worried her skin would turn to ice until a limo pulled up in front of them. A year ago this would have been a big to-do, but in the whirlwind of 2016, this had become somewhat normal.

“It will be,” Ruby replied and then pulled Graham by the tie around his neck into the limo as the others followed behind.

“So why do you guys know but not Emma and I?” Mary Margaret asked. She was clearly impressed with the interior of the car but still slightly worried. She wasn’t typically a fan of surprises. David whispered in her ear, but Emma still caught it.

“Because my beautiful wife deserves something special, and I intend to give it to her.” Relaxing back into him, Mary Margaret happily sighed, placated. Emma meanwhile turned to Killian and raised her eyebrow, a new habit she’d learned from him. 

“And I don’t know because?” Killian, unlike David, knew exactly how to keep his tone low and gruff enough to avoid the others overhearing with his response.

“Because we both know I’ve never led you astray when you’ve given me control.” Killian watched as she clamped her legs tighter together, squirming slightly in her seat to try and alleviate the ache that was back full force. Now was certainly not the time to want to climb on him and fuck him into the next year, but later she was using this need to bring them both some much-needed satisfaction.

The rest of the drive passed with a companionable ease as the six of them discussed the past year, the ups and the downs. Ruby made everyone go around and make a resolution, which soon deteriorated into a game of innuendos between the men (that of course Killian won). Meanwhile Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret laughed to keep from groaning, half from desire and half over the immaturity of it. When the limo finally stopped, Emma looked outside to see they were on a tarmac.

“You’re getting married at an airport?” Mary Margaret was trying her best to make the best of it and Emma could sense her trying to piece together an uplifting or positive metaphor for a union surrounded by planes until it finally dawned on her that this was not their ride. They were here to board one of said jets. 

“But Eva-,“ Mary Margaret began, worrying about their daughter still at home.

“Will be fine for the weekend with your Mom and Dad, who by the way practically begged me to take you away. You are a wonderful mother, Mary Margaret,” David said as he reached for her hands now balled into tight fists of worry, “but you need a break. We both need just a moment. It’ll all be all right.”

It took her a moment, but she finally nodded and with that they all exited the car and made a beeline for the ginormous jet in front of them. It seemed awful lavish for six people. The thing probably rivaled air force one. When they were all buckled into their seats, preparing for take off, Emma spoke up.

“Now will you tell us where we’re going?” Emma pleaded.

“St. Lucia. We’re going to St. Lucia, and I am getting married on a beach. Happy now?” Ruby answered. Graham stole a kiss from his feisty bride to be and she lost herself in the moment with him until he pulled back and replied.

“Ecstatic.”

Emma’s attention didn’t stay on Ruby and Graham for long, as she felt Killian drawing lazy circles on her thigh. Why was he tormenting her like this, getting her ready for more when they clearly couldn’t do anything about it? Adventurous as she had become in the past year, she was not even remotely interested in trying to have sex in an airplane bathroom, and she’d spare her friends the free show. 

“Curious as to why Graham procured such a large vessel for this trip, Swan?”

Killian’s breath on her neck caused goose bumps to pebble on her flesh and a shiver of anticipation to course through her veins. She met his eyes silently pleading with him to just tell her already.

“It was the only one with three separate bedrooms flying out of Boston.”

As he spoke the words, Emma’s fingers began itching for contact. Her hand flew down and gripped his thigh and he bit back a curse at the force of it. As the plane began its take off and eventual ascent, the six of them waited impatiently, completely consumed in their individual couples, for the fasten seatbelt sign to shut off. When it finally did, they barely made their excuses to each other and split off into the three available compartments.

Maneuvering quickly to the far end of the plane, Killian opened the door to their room. _Oh thank, God, a bed, and a big one at that._ Emma could almost die from happiness. With the door firmly shut behind them, Emma pushed Killian against it and went in for a hard and fast kiss. Nibbling at his lower lip and pulling a groan from the back of his throat, she arched for closeness and the feel of him against her. She felt Killian’s hands searching the back of her dress for her zipper, and once he’d located it, pulling it down quickly but carefully. She stepped out and felt the heat of his gaze intensify as he looked at her standing completely naked in front of him. 

“Christ have you been bare for me all night, love?”

He ran his hand over his face as she nodded then tugged at his jacket pushing it off of him. With his help, they quickly left a trail of clothes on the floor of the room leading towards the bed. As her legs hit the side of the plush mattress he gently lay her down on the bed. Then all gentleman courtesy went out the fucking window and the charming, boyish man he was in public turned into her own personal sex-god pirate. Driving her just near enough to the edge to cry out for more with the slow perusal of his hands, he pulled back and removed the touch of their skin save for his mouth on hers. She growled in frustration and pulled him down to her, earning her a smile against her lips.

“Something wrong, Emma?” he teased.

“Hell yeah something’s wrong. I want to come. Like yesterday.” She raised one of her legs and hooked it behind his thigh leveraging her hips up to meet his own. He growled low and deep but held his ground.

“Patience love. I plan to keep you coming near the entirety of this journey.”

Then mercifully he showed her how. Lowering his head to her nipple and roughly tugging at one with his mouth he pulled a loud cry from her and prompted her hands to fly to his hair. With his hand he teased and pleased her until finally she was coming so hard and so good her heart felt near to full with the dizzying sensation. 

The scratch of his short beard with the gentle pressure of his kisses as he moved down her body drew her near mad as it always did and in record time she was headed towards the precipice again. When he made it down between her legs, he let out a slow breath, knowing the coolness of the air always caused her to pant with wanting. Then he devoured her. It wasn’t slow, but fast and oh so good. Emma tried to keep from pushing her heat harder into his face but failed and he took her eagerness as permission to go further. Fixated on her clit, his tongue and lips worked her into a tight spring of need, then his fingers pushed inside her and she couldn’t keep from screaming out his name.

She recovered quickly and though her muscles were tired and taught, she wanted to return the favor somehow. Yet, instead of sucking him off as she knew he loved, she pushed him back to a kneeling position then turned over and rose on her hands and knees. Angling up to him so he could take her from behind she watched as the control he had been grasping to snapped and his hands ran up and cupped the firm globes of her ass. Kneading the muscles there earned him a throaty plea from Emma but he moved on gathering her long golden hair into his hands. He pulled and the sharp feeling (not exactly painful, but definitely tugging) made her even wetter for him. Knowing she was ready for him, he entered swiftly and she moved her hands to he headboard gripping and moaning as he plunged in and out, hitting that spot so deep and driving her crazy. When he was close he moved his hand to her clit and roughly stroked and she was gone then so was he. It was pure ecstasy.

Spent and happily sated, they both held each other in their afterglow keeping close but neither speaking. After lying there for some time, Emma pulled out of his embrace to his confusion. She was shifting around on the ground looking for something amongst their clothes. Whatever she’d been searching for though was soon abandoned and Killian heard her release a rough breath.

“Everything okay love?” He asked.

When she turned he found the cause of such a response. There, caught between her trembling fingers, was his mother’s ring. The one he’d kept on his person damn near every second over the last year. All the while he’d been looking for the right time to propose, to make a perfect moment for his beloved. To see her with it caused his heart to skip painfully.

“I’m going to ask you, but not tonight. When I ask you - when it’s time - you’ll know.” Emma continued to stare down at the beautiful ring and nodded. She put it back in his jacket pocket and whispered 

“Yeah I will. And I’ll say yes.”

Unable to rein in the love in his heart, Killian crawled off the bed and brought Emma back with him. Now he knew, really knew, that she felt as he did. He had to ask her officially. And he had to ask her soon. Emma was snuggled close to his chest and Killian lowered his head, kissing her hair gently and thanking the Gods for granting him such a precious gem.

**_Post-Note: So the last chapter brings not only the Graham/Ruby wedding, but a proposal for CS as well because what better way to bring in the new year? Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I thought it very fitting to begin it with all the smuff and rounding out this last chapter of this series you all have been so supportive of. To the people reading with me again thank you so much, and to the newbies amongst you I hope you’ll check out some of my other fics in the future. Thanks again!_ **

**January 1 st, 2017 – A gorgeous beach on the Isle of St. Lucia**

“Do you, Graham, take Ruby as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The officiator asked.

“I do.” The smile on Graham’s face was so sincere and his eyes were so open that Emma could swear she felt his love for Ruby second hand. She bore it with a happy tightness in her chest as she was truly happy for her friend.

To her right, Emma heard a sniffle and then another and without looking knew she’d find Mary Margaret in the throws of a happy cry. Her friend just loved a happy ending. Prepared for this, Emma pulled out a wad of tissues from the delicate pocket of her dress and passed them to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret mumbled a thank you quietly and furiously dabbed at her eyes.

“And do you, Ruby, take Graham to be your lawfully wedded husband-“ Ruby interrupted.

“Yes. I do. All of it, yes.” The friends laughed and the official smiled.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

They didn’t wait for the permission to kiss. Ruby and Graham just went for it, too happy at their union to be contained. The kiss was slow and sensual and as the sun set behind them, Emma thought to herself that it was a picture perfect wedding. Then her gaze shifted from the happy couple to her hot as fuck boyfriend and her pulse quickened.

His piercing blue eyes bore into hers and then took a slow perusal of the figure she cut in the smooth, rich, red fabric of the dresses Ruby had chosen for her bridesmaids. In her hair Emma wore a wreath of white flowers which could have come across as corny or cliché but had somehow been woven into her golden hair so intricately by the resort stylist that she looked more like a fairy or a nymph than a silly looking bridesmaid.

As Killian took his fill of looking at her, Emma’s eyes wandered of their own volition and she catalogued how sinfully attractive he looked in his three-piece suit. Though out of place on the white sands of the private beach, she’d never get over how good her man looked all buttoned up and formal when she knew how primal and wild he could be with her.

“Emma?” Mary Margaret asked from beside her and Emma quickly brought her attention back to end of the ceremony. “It’s time for the toasts.”

Ruby and Graham had opted for a private exchange of vows and immediate dinner on the beach after. Before retreating to the quiet, candlelit supper further up the beach, a member of the hotel staff brought flutes of champagne for the toasts from the maid of honor and the best man. Emma was apparently up first.

“Right.” Emma reached into the other pocket within her dress and pulled out the card on which she’d written all of the words she wanted to say but after a quick glance, decided to wing it and speak from the heart.

“Ruby - as long as you and Mary Margaret and I been friends, people have been trying to figure out how the three of us work. We’ve been broken down and examined and called a lot of things. People tried to box us into our corners. Mary Margaret was nice, you were dangerous, and I was strong. But being a part of this trio – being your best friend – means knowing that those labels are bullshit. You bring together in one person this incredible spirit of adventure and kindness, of sass and sexiness, of courage and loyalty. Every day I feel lucky to have you, and for a long time now, I’ve also felt really _really_ happy because you found someone to love fully who loves you back. Graham, the way you treat my best friend, the way you look at her and care for her helped make me a believer. Between you and David, it was hard to think good guys weren’t out there.”

With this Emma looked at Killian and smiled. His eyes were filled with raw wanting and a fierce love, but his mouth held only the slightest twist of a smile. 

“And here we are, two years later and I only see a stronger, happier duo. I wish you guys all the joy and love life has to offer, but I say that knowing that my wish isn’t a necessity. You guys are meant to be together and I know you’re going to have everything you’ve ever wanted. I can’t wait to see it. To Ruby and Graham.” 

The others echoed Emma’s good wishes and took a sip of their champagne. Ruby hugged Emma to her and Mary Margaret joined as well and the three women, now each with tears in their eyes laughed at how right the world seemed in this moment. When they pulled apart, it was Killian’s turn to speak. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair before beginning.

“There are two time periods in a person’s life - before love and after love. And I don’t mean the puppy dog fantasies of youth. I mean the real deal. That love that’s true and never ever going away. I’ve been lucky enough to know Graham in both those periods. At uni you were one of my best mates. Always there when I was in a jam, and the first to join on a late night shenanigan, you were and are a good man, an honorable man. For a while we lost touch, but our paths crossed again in the second stage. Watching you with Ruby, I know you’ve entered that better age of life and I too wish you all the good things that should come with it. Ruby, I hadn’t known you more than a day when I realized what a good woman you truly must be. Not only have you stolen the heart of one of my best mates, but you’re in every way the sister of the woman I intend to marry someday. With two such people in your corner, it was only a matter of time before you pulled me in there too. You both are destined for happiness, and though the seas may not always be smooth, I know you’re both decent enough swimmers to pull through.” This earned a laugh from everyone.

“To Graham and Ruby.” Everyone saluted again and then each couple walked arm and arm down the beach to the awaiting meal. When Emma took Killian’s arm, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and rested her forehead against his for just a beat.

“I love you, you know,” she said.

“Aye, and I you.”

……………

Killian felt himself falling into a nervous habit he had throughout the dinner. The fingers of his right hand, which were intertwined with Emma’s left under the table, absently strummed imaginary chords to a song with no name. Sensing his uneasiness, Emma dropped her fork to the table and slipped her other hand to hold his steady. He looked at her and found her soft and caring eyes scanning his face.

“Is everything okay?” she whispered to him.

“Aye. I’ll just be a minute love. There’s something I have to do.”

Emma looked surprised and a little disappointed but she nodded. He brought her hands to his mouth and gave them both a tender kiss, relieving some of the tension that had coiled in her shoulders. He looked then at Graham and Ruby who both smiled at him, happy and content holding each other close as they picked at the meal before them. Then he turned back towards the resort and set off at a brisk pace.

As he walked a mix of excitement and anticipation filled him. She would say yes, she’d said as much the night before but still the butterflies persisted. A man only had one chance at a proposal and his Emma deserved the best.

“Mr. Jones, your guests have arrived sir and are waiting on the veranda,” a small woman dressed in the hotel uniform informed him. 

“Thank you Marta.” He read her nametag quite sure he’d never seen the woman before.

“Will you be needing anything else, sir?”

“A bit more courage I dare say.” Marta smiled.

“She will say yes, and you will be happy. I have seen it.” 

Killian smiled at the kind but peculiar statement then walked by. A second later he thought to send someone to fetch the others for him but when he turned the woman had gone. Strange, there was nowhere for someone to have gone in such a short time. It was almost like she’d vanished.

“Bloody hell get a hold of yourself, Jones,” with that, he hurried down the rest of the path to the private alcove he’d found earlier that day. Now transformed to include white flowers and twinkling lights all around the spot looked truly magical.

“Not bad for a scoundrel and a pirate,” his brother Liam’s voice called from behind.

Turning Killian saw his brother and Will standing with the orchestra he’d hired for the evening and smiled. Their being here meant the world and when he’d gotten the crazy idea to ask Emma to marry him tonight he knew he wanted them by his side. He’d checked with Graham and Ruby that they wouldn’t mind sharing the day but was reminded by them that January 1st was a special day for each of the friends. Mary Margaret and David had gotten engaged then, Ruby and Graham had just married and he and Emma… well this was their anniversary in most every sense of the word.

“Interesting song choice, Kil. Certainly not our usual fare,” Will commented. 

“It’s Emma’s favorite.”

No sooner had he spoken her name than she was there, still sheathed in that miraculous dress, the tendrils of her hair glowing in the twinkling lights and her face looking completely surprised to see him there. Then he gave the signal and the orchestra along with he and his band mates began to play their own rendition of ‘I Hadn’t Anyone Till You.” While he lacked the feminine sweetness of Ella Fitzgerald or the soulful crooning of Sinatra, he meant every word and felt the love in him course through each lyric.

_I hadn't anyone_ __  
Till you  
I was a lonely one  
Till you  
I used to lie awake and wonder  
If there could be  
A someone in this wide world  
Just made for me  
And now I see  
I had to save my love  
For you  
I never gave my love  
Till you  
And through my lonely heart demanding it  
Cupid took a hand in it  
I hadn't anyone  
Till you  
And through my lonely heart demanding it  
Cupid took a hand in it  
I hadn't anyone  
Till you  
  


When the song was done, Killian moved forward to Emma and saw her face now streaked with tears of joy. _Yeah, he’d done the right thing._ Lowering to his knee he pulled out his mother’s ring and offered it to Emma. 

“I think the song pretty much said everything I could hope to Emma but it’s still not enough. Nothing is enough to truly say how I feel. You are my lightness in the dark and my savior. If you’ll have me, I’d like to show you everyday just how much I love you. I have dreams for us and our future together but the only one that matters is the one where you’re by my side happy. Please, love, make me the happiest of men. Marry me.”

“Yes. A thousand times yes.”

With her happy response Killian rose to his feet and pulled her in for a soul-shattering kiss. Caught up in so much feeling that it lacked all possible labels, the kiss stole both their breath and their doubts. When they pulled apart, the band repeated the song again and this time, Killian sang the words to her alone as they moved across the floor. Emma had never felt more like a princess or more loved in her life.

Sealed as one now, the world was theirs to make of it what they would. And what they’d make was a long and happy life, with health and leisure, with the blessing of children and with the simple truth that they loved one another enough to weather every storm and every obstacle.

They hadn’t been able to wait the full year to commit to each other, but both still considered the 1st their real anniversary. As such, each New Years Day from then on the three couples made sure to spend time together, often traveling. Most times Elsa and her husband and Killian’s band mates and their significant others came as well. But each year, when they had all gone to bed and when it was just the two of them, Emma and Killian would put on their special song and dance together. And when the song ended (or sometimes while it was playing if they felt particularly impatient) they came together for another New Years kiss.

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and for the support along the way. I just want to say that I am wishing all of you a wonderful year filled with laughter, love, and some good CS moments. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again!_ **


End file.
